


Nel cuore della notte

by Algedi



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Incest, Lemon, One Shot, Pre-Canon, Sex, Sexual Content
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 21:16:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20477600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Algedi/pseuds/Algedi
Summary: È sempre notte quando Jaime la raggiunge, un'ombra ammantata di bianco nella Fortezza Rossa.PWP senza pretese sui gemelli Lannister. Prima degli eventi dei libri e della serie.





	Nel cuore della notte

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per il P0rnfest #9 indetto da fanfic_italia su LJ (2015/2016)

È sempre notte quando Jaime la raggiunge, un'ombra ammantata di bianco nella Fortezza Rossa.

È il suo turno di guardia, ma, invece che arrestarsi davanti alla porta e sorvegliare gli appartamenti della regina da lì, il cavaliere entra.

A volte Cersei protesta, perché è pericoloso o perché è esausta – sopportare l'umiliazione continua che è il suo matrimonio la stanca più di qualsiasi altra cosa -, ma alla fine cede alle attenzioni insistenti del gemello. Le dita di Jaime sono esigenti, la cercano e non ammettono scuse, rese prepotenti dall'attesa, ma fra quelle mani callose la regina si sente preziosa e bellissima, e a Cersei è sempre piaciuto essere la numero uno.

Così permette al fratello di toccarla come preferisce, di succhiarle i capezzoli, di baciarla come Robert non la bacerebbe mai – come non vorrebbe mai che Robert la baciasse. Gli permette di spettinarle i capelli e di accarezzarla in mezzo alle gambe, dove è già fradicia di desiderio. Gli permette di inserire un dito, due, tre nel suo sesso umido, facendola gemere e godere, adorandola come una dea, e gli permette anche di prendersi tutto il tempo che gli serve.

Jaime è uno splendore, amarlo è fin troppo facile, ma, ogni volta che lo guarda, Cersei prova un'invidia cocente. È tutto ciò che lei dovrebbe essere e tutto ciò che non sarà mai, e che gli dei siano sempre maledetti per averla resa una donnetta patetica, non diversa dalle oche che gli lanciano occhiate bramose e svenevoli. Cersei non è gelosa, sa che Jaime sarà suo, solo suo, fino alla fine dei tempi, Cappa Bianca o meno, eppure le ucciderebbe tutte: deboli, ridicole, indifese. Abbagliate dal suo leone cavaliere, incapaci di emanare una luce propria. Esattamente come lei, suggerisce una vocina maligna dentro la sua testa, ma la regina non vuole starla a sentire: si aggrappa all'amante con tutte le sue forze e, testarda, scaccia via quel pensiero. Le piace baciare il suo gemello, anche quando questi è così fremente per l'eccitazione da stringerla troppo forte tra le braccia, il membro duro e caldo che preme sul suo ventre e i sospiri di entrambi che continuano a riempire la stanza. Sono contatti familiari, sperimentati migliaia di volte, ma ancora sensuali e stimolanti come lo erano una vita fa a Castel Granito. I loro baci sanno di spensieratezza, di anni leggeri come nuvole, e forse è per questo che Cersei si attacca alle bocca del fratello come se ne andasse della sua sopravvivenza.

Jaime sa essere un amante generoso e passionale, ma non è delicato. Qualche volta la gira e la scopa da dietro, come un animale; altre, la fissa mentre affonda in lei con vigore, pazzo di gelosia e di rabbia. Stupido, stupido leone… deve saperlo, che da Robert non si farebbe mai toccare così. Lo lascia fare, però, e ne è quasi intenerita, perché in ogni gesto che compie mentre la possiede, anche nel più aggressivo, Jaime nasconde una cura quasi infantile, e Cersei non si è mai sentita amata come quando è stesa sotto di lui, con le gambe aperte e il suo nome che gli scivola fuori dalle labbra – è talmente patetico da farle male, è sbagliato che sia così.

Cersei raggiunge l'orgasmo sempre in modo eclatante. Grida, s'inarca e, quando la posizione glielo consente, lascia i segni delle sue unghie nella schiena del gemello, troppo immerso nel piacere per protestare seriamente. Lui viene per secondo e non si allontana, prima di riversarsi in lei: lo sperma sulle lenzuola sarebbe più difficile da spiegare di una gravidanza, e, visto che un erede deve nascere, meglio che a riempire il ventre di Cersei sia il figlio di Jaime.

Dopo il primo amplesso restano vicini per ore, aspettando il giorno nuovo fra altri gemiti e abbracci.

Illuminato dai primi raggi dell'alba, Jaime è ancora più fiero. C'è sempre un velo di malinconia a oscurargli gli occhi e la regina lo capisce, i tempi in cui dormivano insieme mancano anche a lei, disperatamente, ma sono così abituati a quel momento che si separano senza dire una parola. Il sole, infine, sorge impietoso e Jaime deve rivestirsi e tornare al suo posto di guardia: è appena oltre la porta del salottino, ma sembra lontanissimo dal letto in cui si trovano, ogni movimento è una fatica enorme.

Il rumore della serratura che scatta dietro le spalle di Jaime conclude tutto.


End file.
